THOUGHTS
by SUMMERAN1
Summary: ok so were going back to the ending of season 1 with my own twist lol. Im done writing this story. Sorry lost interest.
1. Default Chapter

_I dont own any of the o.c. stars_

_okay so this is A one thing just tell me if it is good okay...well its about how Summer feels after Seth sails away._

_** THOUGHTS**_

_**Summer is thinking**_

_I still cant believe stupid Cohen for sailing away what his problem if he thinks he can come back and think that I will fall right back into his arms he is wrong._

_God I love him so much but then I hate him why didn't he think I was enough._

_And I just dont understand why would he do that I mean Chino is gone but Marissa and I also lost him..well to think about it he was Cohen first and only friend._

_But we all have had heartbreak I mean when my mom took off I did not go and sail away or go on this major depression stage...and now his parents are totally drowning in there sorrow._

_I mean if at least he cared about his family and me he would have not just left us A **STUPID FUCKIN NOTE.**_

_He was alone for all those years and when he finally gets people to talk to he goes and walks out what is his problem._

_**I HATE HIM...I HATE HIM...I HATE HIM...BUT THEN AGAIN I LOVE HIM I AM SO CONFUSED WITH WHAT I AM FEELING.**_

_Why do I feel so **SAD** for Seth Cohen...what was I thinking even giving him A chance not just one but twice he threw both tries away._

_I promised myself I wouldn't feel for him or even cry for what he did to me and his family then why I'm I crying._

_From what my dad told me I am never supposed to feel if I take this pill it just like never existing._

_Like never meeting anyone I am just alone in the world._

_But I know who to blame for this whole mess his name is **RYAN ATWOOD AND THAT BITCH THERESA.**_

_Why did Marissa ever have to meet Ryan bye the drive way smoking._

_If she would have never met him I would not feel so much and her and Luke will still be together._

_And Cohen will not be sailing to some Island somewhere in the middle of the ocean._

_But I dont care if I take this pill I will forget everything nothing will matter to me anymore._

_Maybe my dad is right I mean Cohen he is such A loser I mean he is not on any school teams._

_All he cares about is comic books and his stupid holidays and skateboard._

_he never cared about me at all he just lied to get into my pants.(...lol... oh sorry back to the story)_

_If he cared about me so much he would not have left...but **Ryan had to go and get Theresa pregnant **and ruin everything for Seth get him all sad and depressed and then with ryan going that means Seth is not too far behind._

_What I'm I saying Ryan's life is as ruined more than anybody's he is going to be A **DAD** what is he going to do._

_So I am dealing with my life right now helping out Coop and not feeling anything at all..ignoring everything in the world that has to offer me._

_Trying to hide my feeling is not going to last for long my life is totally ruined people talk and now they all know that Cohen left and sailed away and now were all like depressed..what are we all supposed to do....I am just lonely Coop is all into her life and I am trying to help her out the best way I can._

_Well maybe when Cohen gets back some thing will get better but till then I am not going to lie I won't take the pill i am going to deal with my feelings and not try to hide them that much...and I cant hide what I feel for Seth Cohen._

_My dad should be coming in to see if I took the pill so I think I might just go and throw it into the toilet...**but I think I might really love him...i am not confused anymore.**_

_okay that's it tell me what you think please review...dont be mean please._

_sincerely _

_Summeran1_


	2. 3 months later

I don't own any of the o.c. characters.

So when I first started this story over a year ago a long time I know this was originally supposed to be a one time thing but some people have inspired me to come an continue it so yea I will come an do some more an if u like it please review or I wont continue lol I am serious lol I aint hahahah.

Thoughts

It was a bright morning in the beautiful Orange County, everyone thought the o.c. was the best place you can live but the people who actually lived in it knew better then to think like that.

Neil got up that morning to check up on his 16 year old daughter Summer, she was not doing so well ever since that dumb young man Stanley or something like that, left on a sail boat because he could not handle his adopted brother moving back to chino with his pregnant ex girlfriend Theresa.

Summer was sitting in her chair looking at herself in the mirror her eyes had blackness underneath them she had not had a good night of sleep in 3 months, school was starting soon and she looked like a mess suddenly Summer heard a knock on the door she knew who it was. She got up and ran to her bed before he came in to bug her about taking the pill again.

Neil stepped into his daughter's room only to see her sound asleep, he decided she had slept long enough an woke her up.

"Summer... sweetie come on its 2:00 pm u need to get up I do not want u staying in all day" Neil look at her she did not budge" Summer get up now you need to go school shopping you need to get out of the house Stanley was not you're everything, so stop wallowing in self-pity and get up"

With that summer got up and stood right in front of her dad so he can fully see how she is looking.

This was the first time Neil got to REALLY look at his daughter she was skinner then ever, Dark circles around her eye's she had long sleeve's on hiding her cuts she had done to herself.

"His name was SETH and I am in love with him dad, you just don't understand how I am feeling" said summer

"Summer listen to me sweetie the pills I have been giving you they are supposed to be helping you with you're cutting, maybe you need a bigger dosage, Summer sweetie take you regular dosage right now an get up and get dressed and you and I will go shopping for school no limit" said Neil with that Neil Roberts walked out of her room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

SUMMERS POV

I walked into the bathroom after my totally clueless father left. Looking at my whole self in the mirror I noticed how much I started to hate myself started to feel this bad that I didn't want to look at myself anymore.

I opened the medicine cabinet an took out my razor and looked at me wondering when did I sink so low that I needed to cut to learn how to feel and deal with my pain. I layed out my arm on the sink. so now my palm was up facing me.

I took my the blade that I had broke from the razor and went side to side up and down my arm back an forth, when I stopped I looked at my arm which was now full of blood I grabbed my pink towel an put it over my arm looking at it watching the redness of the blood sink thru the towel. I kept wiping the blood as soon as it stopped bleeding, I jumped into the shower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

THE COHEN HOUSE

Seth had gotten home 2 nights ago but he had not got the courage to call Summer he knew he had hurt her, His parents told him how Summer looked when they gave her the letter she was heart broken.

"Seth buddy what's up?" said Ryan walking into Seth's room

"Ryan I do not have the courage to call her not even send her an e-mail I am so scared of what the outcome may be" said Seth looking at Ryan with the saddest eyes in the world

"well man you need to stop worrying about things like that and just go for it, you have two options right now you either 1. call her or 2. go to the mall an lets shop for school stuff which one its you're decision?" said Ryan

"Ryan I would have never thought I would be saying this but, Lets go shopping."

Lol so yea that was it for this chapter lol I know I know it sucks hahahah so yea leave me a review an I will think about doing another one if you guys liked it.

SUMMERAN1


	3. SOMEONE FINDS OUT

_I don't own any of the o.c. characters._

_Thoughts_

_Neil and Summer walk thru South Coast Plaza for various items of school supplies an clothing. Neil decided to go and look for the supplies well Summer went and tried to find clothes._

_Not to far away Seth and Ryan were doing the same looking for clothes well Kirsten gets there school supplies, but Seth could not find anything that caught his attention of his "type" of clothing. He was just dazing out the window when he saw her his "her" the love of his life Summer Roberts he looked at her from far away wondering what has her life been like ever since he left Newport._

_He decided this was his chance to go and confront her to find out what he had missed in the last 3 months._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_SUMMER POV_

_I was walking towards the girl's bathroom to touch up on my make up that covered my dark circles around my eyes. The moment I turned to go thru the hall to reach the bathroom the tall curly lanky hair boy that I fell in love with stepped in front of me._

_I didn't know what to do he was just looking at me nothing coming out of his mouth, no apologizing not begging for forgiveness._

_XOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXO_

"_Summer ah how have you been?" said Seth_

"_just great, Cohen since you know it's so common for teenage boys to run away and leave there girlfriends a letter. NEVER BEEN BETTER!" said Summer _

"_look Summer I just couldn't handle it ok, I got scared if it wasn't for Ryan you would still be Summer the girl that made my life a miserable hell but some way I still fell in love with Roberts" Seth looked at Summer hoping she would forgive him "Summer I just didn't want you to realize after Ryan left that there was no point to be around me to not even think about me at all to be the invisible boy once again an I could not have that happen all I am asking for right not is your forgiveness?"_

_Seth looked at her with pleading eyes but he could not see Summer's she had sun glasses on that blocked him from seeing._

_Summer looked at Seth the "man" she loved but she couldn't figure out how to forgive him._

"_Cohen you think you can just come back to Newport thinking I will be here waiting for you with OPEN ARMS well your off your rocket buster, Look I cant forgive you alright I have thought about this moments since the day I got the letter and I always seen it different. But now all I can say is I HOPE I NEVER SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN SETH COHEN!" and with that Summer left running into the bathroom crying._

_Seth just looked dumbfounded watching Summer run was not what he had expected he wanted her to open her arms an hug him, tell him everything is fine an they belong together._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX_

_KIRSTEN POV_

_I was watching as my son tried to get Summer to forgive him, Yea right If someone would have done what Seth did to Summer I would never take them back I would be way to scared to give the a shot._

_As I watched Summer run towards the restroom all I could think about was how much pain Seth had caused her so I went after her since Seth was just too much in shock to do it himself._

_I walked by Seth and gave him a pat on the back and handed him the bags of school supplies, and went to the girl's restroom._

_When I walked in all I could hear were sniffling coming for one restroom I walked over to knock, but before I got a chance to Summer walked out._

_Once Summer saw me she immediately walked over to the sink to wash up I supposed when I walked over to comfort her. I noticed her arms were bleeding I was not going to question her on this I mean she could have scrapped her arm in the bathroom stall._

_But then all of A sudden Summer accidentally drops her purse, Me being the GREAT person I am bends down and helps her clear it up, She goes for the mirror and the make up kits all of a sudden I notice something bright silver as I pick it up now realizing what it is._

_Summer tries to grab It from me before she could grab it I pull my arm away just in time; I turned to look at her knowing an understanding what this is._

"_Summer, sweetie is this what I think it is?" I knew that she know exactly that I knew what it was._

"_Mrs. Cohen it's not what you think" said Summer_

_Summer again tries to get it from me, But I grab her arm in the process, Summer gives a very little scream of pain as I look at her pink sleeves which now have red stains on the bottom side where know one can see._

_I stand there in shock looking at this 16 year old girl who had so much pain, but hide it by cutting so she could feel alive everyday._

"_Summer what are you doing to yourself?" I said _

"_look you wouldn't understand if you would just give me back my razor, I will be on my way" she said in a very little voice that I could barely hear_

"_Summer I am not giving it back to you, look at what you're doing to yourself look really this is not you!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?" Summer was getting angry " You have no idea what I go through? Everyday of my life wondering if I am good enough to even be on this planet, to look at yourself and hate yourself so much you break ever mirror in your house so you just don't have to see what A MESS you have become" said Summer_

"_look Summer let me help you!"_

"_I don't need any of your help I am surviving very fine on my own, I am dealing with my pain the only way I know how right now so I would really appreciate it if you just would not bother me"_

"_Summer this is not healthy you can really do some damage to yourself by doing what you are doing"_

" _I don't need any of your help, And frankly I don't really care what I am doing to myself I don't have any reason to live if everyone you love the most ALWAYS LEAVES YOU" Summer walked out of the bathroom _

_I couldn't believe it, I knew kids did it but I didn't know that she would be the type. Heck I didn't know if there was a type. All I knew is that I had to help her some way._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO_

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_SUMMER'S POV_

_I looked at myself in the BRAND NEW mirror's FATHER DEAREST bought me since he had noticed that all the other ones disappeared._

_I pulled up my sleeves to reveal my arms which were scrawnier then I have ever seen them. I looked at them staring at what I did to myself and how stupid I was, I should have been more careful now Kirsten Cohen knows._

_My arms were straight out so I could get a very good look at them my left arm was full of cutes I had done there were so deep I had to put like 10 band-aids on one for the bleeding to stop, I just cant stop I want to but I cant every time I think life's getting better something has to go wrong.!_

_So yea I don't know if it was good I thought Kirsten should find out first I was thinking Ryan but no but I promise Ryan will talk to Summer about his 'Past" an Marissa will probably be mentioned lol. PLEASE REVIEW_

_SUMMERAN1_


	4. CLOSE ONE AND 2 MONTHS LATER

_I don't own any of the o.c. characters _

_Lol so yea I don't know why I keep writing this story if no one reads it um….but yea someone lets call her QUEEN PIMPSTER is making me do it so yea here it is._

_THOUGHTS_

_It was the day before the first day of school I was just shocked that Kirsten didn't tell anyone about me cutting. My dad being his protective self now decided to go with me to get my scheduled._

_As we were waiting in line behind the rest of the R-Z, I decided I needed a break so I told my dad that I needed to use the little girl's room._

_I walked by the A-J, that's where I seen her Kirsten Cohen the women I thought would have destroyed my life but she didn't, she did not tell anyone about what happened that day in the restroom, As I walked by her she looked at me I put my head down there was no way after what I told her in the restroom that I could ever look at her straight in the eye's again._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOX_

_SETHS POV_

_I was looking to see if any of my friends were here, man that sounded even gay in my head the only friends I have are Summer and Ryan and Marissa which none of them were in sight._

_So I decided to go wait in line with my mother since Ryan took off somewhere with Marissa to have sex or something who knows right now._

_I arrived back in line as I waited with my mother, I saw her Summer Roberts walk by she didn't give me a second look at all she put her head down an she past me and my mother._

_I have to do something to show that I am sorry for leaving, I have nothing._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_RYANS POV_

_Well I just had a BIG fight with Marissa about everything going on and she told me she doesn't want anything to do with me a part of me should have been hurt, but I couldn't hurt for myself after seeing what exactly mine and Seth departure had done to everyone we loved._

_I saw Summer quickly walk by I knew she would not talk to me so I decided to do something every young man only dreams about, that's right I decided to go into the girls bathroom. As I walk in I couldn't believe there bathroom had a couch._

"_Ryan what the hell are you doing in here?" said the petty brunette from the corner of the restroom_

"_Um... I actually came to talk to you"_

"_yea in the girl's bathroom since everyone does it now right" Summer seemed pretty upset, I could tell because she was resting both of her hands on each side of her hips._

"_Look Summer we need to discuss Seth ok, I think u should forgive him" _

"_FORGIVE HIM YOU WANT ME TO FORGIVE HIM YEA RIGHT, look Chino I have to go so yea bye!" Summer left_

_I was standing in the girl's restroom and said what the heck I mean once in a life time opportunity to sit on the couch._

_XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO_

_SUMMERS POV_

_I walked back to the line only to see that my dad was gone and now sitting down talking to Kirsten Cohen._

_I walked over to my dad and sat down, Kirsten looked at me and nodded her head_

"_hey sweetie Mrs. Cohen was just talking to me about the fashion show for this year, do you want to sign up for it again Marissa already did" said Neil_

"_Um…Yea why not I mean Coops doing it sure so yea sign me up"_

_Seth walked up _

"_mom I can't find Ryan it's like he just disappeared off the planet" said Seth_

"_Actually I think he is in the girl's restroom" _

_Everyone looked at me really puzzled they didn't know what to say._

"_Why is he in the girl's restroom Summer, and how do you know he is in there?" Said Neil_

"_Well see what had happened is I went to the girl's restroom to touch up on my makeup and he walked in, and wanted to talk to me about something but I told him I had to leave so yea that's why he is in there" I said_

"_It's been great catching up with you Kirsten tell sandy I said hello, goodbye Stanley I hope you find your brother" said Neil_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX_

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_Summer was sitting at her desk looking at herself in the mirror _

"_what have I done to myself, I look deader then the real dead people"_

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door _

_Summer got up and walked over and opened it to only reveal Ryan Atwood, well Summer guessed he didn't have all the time to talk to her well he was in the girl's restroom._

"_Chino can I help you?" Summer said_

"_actually we never finished or discussion earlier about Seth" Ryan walk in and sat on her bed _

_Summer closed her door an took her seat on her desk chair_

"_I thought we finished it, I don't want to forgive Cohen and that's that"_

"_but Summer it's really my fault he left, if it wasn't for me he would have never left" said Ryan_

"_oh we would have broke up anyway were not meant to be together so we would have done it either way Chino, Look I know your never going to go away unless I give you a good reason why me and Seth are not going to get back together no matter what so yea, Cohen and I were just both on different paths, he hurt me really bad I don't know ok I just don't…." Summer couldn't finish because Ryan cut her off_

"_Summer I know how you feel you're scared you don't want to get hurt again but that's what life is like" said Ryan_

"_No life sucks for me ok, everyone I love leaves, maybe its me who makes them leave I don't know, but I am sick an tired of sitting in my room crying over everyone who leaves me!" said Summer _

"_Summer I know people leave me too all the time but I got over it, I have learned how to push past it and you should to" said Ryan _

_Ryan noticed something on Summer's long sleeve shirt it was a baby blue one but it had red stains on them_

"_look Ryan I don't have much time anymore so maybe you could like leave now" said Summer_

"_yea I think I should to I will see you at school tomorrow um…. Summer I think you may have…" said Ryan_

"_May have what?"_

"_um nothing I am going to go see you tomorrow bye" Ryan waved a goodbye an gave one last look at Summer_

_After Ryan left Summer finally took off her glasses to show her eyes the dark circles looked worst then ever, she decided to put on her tank top which were the kinds that stick to your body so you could see the shape, she looked at her arms they were fully showing now she regretted saying yes to the fashion show _

_Suddenly her door swung open _

"_hey Summer sorry I forgot my cell and…" Ryan looked at her she had the darkest circles he has ever seen her tank top couldn't even stick on her body she was way skinny, her arms were full of cuts he didn't know what to say he was in shock _

"_hey Ryan here is your cell" said Summer _

_Ryan didn't know what to do so he just left after her left Summer panicked she didn't know if he seen it or not._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO_

_FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL_

_Marissa and Summer sat talking on the bench in front of harbor when Seth and Ryan walked up to them Marissa and Ryan decided to go an talk about there fight yesterday._

"_so what's your first class?" said Seth_

"_um geography"_

"_oh so is mine I guess I will see you there then"_

"_yea I guess so Cohen, I got to go bye" _

_Seth watched Summer the love of his life leave there was something different about her she always wore long sleeves and sun glasses _

_Seth decided to just drop it._

_XOXOXXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXO_

_GEOGRAPHY CLASS_

_Summer didn't sit by Seth she sat by the guy who was new his name was Andy or something _

_Summer kept looking behind her Seth sat with non other the NEW slut of harbor Jess she was all over him, Well I guess Seth just got over her or something cause he was not trying to stop her, or anything class ended fast Summer had a free period god she hoped Seth didn't cause he would want to talk to her. Summer walk to the lounge to sit and relax, when Ryan walked up and sat next to her._

"_hey how was your first class?" he asked_

"_it was ok I mean Mrs. George is so boring, it sounds like she took George from Geography" Summer and Ryan laugh but Summer could tell Ryan wanted to ask her something_

"_Look Ryan if you want to ask something please ask it"_

"_I saw cuts on your arms last night when I went back for my cell, or you cutting yourself?"_

"_No, when you were gone to Chino My dad and I were in a car crash that's why I have cuts on my arm I haven't had a good night of sleep since then I am to scared to relieve what had happened that night"_

"_oh" Ryan had a feeling she was lying but decided not to push it "so yea I got to go late"_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO_

_2 months had gone by Summer, Seth, Ryan and Marissa had all decided to be nothing but just friends_

_Seth and Summer were walking to go and hang at the bait shop when Seth's new "girlfriend" Jess walked up_

"_hey sethie wethie my cutie pie" Jess came and gave Seth a kiss it seemed forever finally they pulled apart _

"_hey Seth on second thought I think I have to do something with my dad today maybe we can hang some other day so yea bye Cohen" Seth didn't know what was wrong with Summer she avoided eye contact with his mom , Always tensed around Ryan _

_XOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_SUMMERS POV_

IN HER ROOM

_I ran upstairs took everything out of my purse and grabbed the blade I went into the restroom and pulled up my sleeve and went back and forth up and down faster and faster not wanting to stop, I walked into my room grabbing a CD that I had burned earlier that day and put it on number 12 repeat over and over._

Sometimes a man has to choose  
And do something he doesn't wanna do  
Do I live my life with you as my wife  
Or do I go on and pursue my lifetime dream  
I gotta do this for me  
Cuz if I don't I'll probably regret it  
But if I do I'll probably regret it  
How do I cope

_Chorus:_  
How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it  
How do I deal with  
The fact that you had a chance  
But you chose to turn away for your career  
I gotta take it though it's heartbreakin'  
It's something that I had to do  
But nobody said that it would hurt so bad  
So how do I live...how do I deal without you

_I looked at myself in the mirror and got my blade again I went up and down back and forth faster then I have ever did._

It's killing me to know  
That your heart's with me  
But you're with him cause I chose  
To be in this industry  
Money, shows, and hoes come along with luxury and pain  
Is all you see when you think about it  
But this is the life that I was given  
So I have to live it to the fullest  
But how do I deal in the meantime without you

_What was the point of me living I me really no one loves me enough to care I cant handle this no more I don't want to live_

_Chorus_

How do you deal when you can't be with  
the one you love but the one you love is  
with somebody else  
What do you do when you know she don't love him  
but she love me but she cant stand lovin' you faraway  
you just deal with it,deal with it  
(I dont wanna have to live with it)  
you just deal with it,deal with it   
(no,no,no)  
you just deal with it,deal with it  
(I dont want nobody else alovin' you)  
you just deal with it,deal with it  
(I dont nobody else alovin' me)

_Chorus_

How do you cope when  
The one you love is with somebody else  
And there's nothing you could do about it...

_As I layed there in the bathroom with my arms bleeding, feeling very lost and dazed I knew I was slipping away, but all I kept thinking about was no one is ever going to find my body._

_OK so there it is the longest chapter I have ever done don't know if it was good an all so um I will try to update soon. The song is called "how to deal" bye Frankie J one of my favorite songs right now yea so review please!_

_SUMMERAN1_


	5. IS SHE DEAD?

_Disclaim: I don't own any of the o.c. characters._

_So yea um…I guess when I first started to write this I was like blah but now I am actually getting into reading it I think because I am putting my own experiences into summer's life._

_Thoughts_

_SUMMERS POV_

_I woke up to the sound of machines beeping, I looked around and there were doctors at then end of my bed looking at me._

"_Miss. Roberts your awake, do you know where you are?" the doctor asked_

"_Um am I dead? Probably not right um looking around a hospital"  
_

"_Great you are well aware of your surroundings, you almost died but a young man found you in your bathroom at your house an called the ambulance, your very lucky to be alive."_

"_I was trying to die, and who found me so I can like kick there ass!"_

_Just then the lovely father dearest walked in _

"_Summer darling your fine, I thought I lost you" said Neil walking towards me looking very sad and happy_

_the doctors decided that they needed to talk to my father about what had happened to me, I was resting my eyes when there was a very silent hey, I looked up hoping it was going to be Cohen._

"_Hey Ryan, I guess you're the one who found me?"_

"_Yea I went to ask you for the chem."_

WHAT RYAN SAW

RYANS POV SUMMERS HOUSE

I walked into her room knowing she wouldn't hear my knock, because of her music I didn't see her anywhere I decided to knock on the door for the restroom,

I saw red coming out from under the door my first instinct kick in an I opened it only to see Summer laying on the floor arms cut and bleeding everywhere I immediately tried to wake her up,

"SUMMER, CAN YOU HEAR ME COME ON SUMMER SAY SOMETHING"

I grabbed my cell and dialed 911, they said they would be right over, I started to panic I didn't know what to do, I opened my cell and called Kirsten.

"Hello this is Kirsten Cohen how can I help you today?"

"Kirsten its Ryan I went to summers to get the chem. Notes and she was just laying here I don'tknowwhattodoimeanisshegoingtodietheaumbulanceisonthewayiamscared" I was talking to fast I don't think she understood until

"Ryan calm down the ambulance is on the way and I will go down to the hospital right now just don't panic" and with that she hung up

"ANYONE UP HERE?" men voices came from downstairs

"WERE UP HERE!" the paramedics came with the stretcher

They immediately took her I was allowed to ride with her, she looked dead she was so white, boney.

"_So why didn't you just leave me there?" said Summer_

"_I couldn't I love you too much to leave you there" said Ryan_

"_you… love me?" she looked at me with teary eyes_

"_Yea I do you're a great friend I don't want to loose you"_

"_I love you to Ryan" said Summer_

**But she did not know that the little curly hair Jewish boy was standing by the door right when she said I love you to Ryan.**

_Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Seth Cohen walked in Ryan excused himself from the room not before he gave Summer a hug goodbye, Seth felt angry all he wanted to do was punch him, this is his "summer" not Ryan's he has Marissa. Ryan left and now it was just Seth and Summer._

"_You know you can come closer I am not going to bite" said Summer_

_Seth walked closer to her and sat on the chair that Ryan and just vacated_

"_I know this is a bad time to ask this but why did you want to die?" Seth looked at her with his puppy dog eyes_

"_I thought no one cared for me, I mean Ryan was going to get with Marissa and You and jess, and all I had was princess sparkles" said Summer _

"_Summer you will ALWAYS have me no matter who I am with or where I am your Summer you're my EVERYTHING, without you there's no reason for me to be here on this planet, without you I wouldn't be the Seth Cohen I am today"_

"_Why do you always make me feel so happy when all I want to do usually when I see you is run an hide, Seth I thought you wouldn't care for me anymore because you were with jess"_

"_Summer didn't I care about you when I was with Anna, I did and I mean Anna broke up with me cause of you she knew that all I wanted was to be with you no one else" _

"_Then why are you with jess?" she said in a very little voice I could barely hear_

"_Because you said you only wanted to be friends, and I know you're moving on too right?"_

"_Cohen I said I wanted to be friends with you cause, I was scared I was going to get hurt again but without you I am hurting even more"_

"_Summer as much as I would love to be with you I just cant, I will always be here for you I want you to get help stop cutting because it leads to nothing"_

"_Are we still friend? I mean you know even after all this?"_

"_You're always going to be my friend Summer, even if you don't know it" Seth looked at Summer knowing he should have seen the signs._

"_Your not going to cry on me are you Cohen?"_

"_No, but I want you to promise me something" Seth turned and looked at her straight in the eyes_

"_What is it?"_

"_To stop cutting to get help, and whenever you feel you need to cut, call me day or night I don't care I will be right over to your house, and we will say up all night playing jenga" Seth cell went off the tune of "Barbie girl"_

"_um Seth I think your pants are ringing"_

"_oh yea hold on"_

_Seth walk away obviously embarrassed, Summer knew that ring tone belonged to BITCH Jess._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_2 weeks later_

_Summer was back from "HER CAMP AWAY" everyone was waiting there as she got off the airport plane_

_Summer stepped off the plane she saw her dad the Coopers and the Cohen's_

_Summer ran straight towards Seth and Jumped in his arms she seemed so much happier than she was when she left_

"**I DON'T WANT TO GO DAD DON'T MAKE ME GO I WILL STOP ON MY OWN I PROMISE DON'T MAKE ME GO!"**

**the two men from the "CAMP AWAY" grabbed Summer and took her on the plane she was crying and screaming she was never going to forgive them ever.**

_Summer and Seth hugged Forever everyone was just around them looking and being in awe the whole time_

_Seth and Summer finally let go Summer walked over and hugged Ryan, Seth felt angry again she let go of Ryan and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Summer hugged everyone else and they all decided to go and eat at the Roberts house._

_XXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXXOXO_

_SUMMERS POV_

_I haven't been in my room since I hurt myself I walked in Cohen right behind me and Dropped my bags, the room looked so clean like nothing never happened it was so clean I got new carpet, my bathroom was spick and span._

"_It looks like nothing every happen" _

"_Yea well your dad had them erase every fragment of what happened the month I left and the day you left to "camp away"" Said Seth_

_I turned and Hugged Seth, it felt so right to hug him to be in his arms like this was meant to be, him and jess broke up 2 days after I left for the camp, but every time me and Seth hugged he always pulled away lightly I wondered why._

_As I looked at him in his eyes he stared right back at me his eyes softened once he noticed she was looking at him._

_Summer and Seth leaned in and there lips met, it felt so right Summer knew this was meant to be Seth pulled away _

"_I can't Summer, I know who you're in love with and it's not me so you don't have to hide it" _

"_what do you mean who I'm in love with?" _

"_I know you have feelings for Ryan I heard you told Ryan you're in love with him!" said Seth_

"_Cohen I told Ryan I love you cause, I do as a friend only as a friend nothing else"_

"_only has a friend?" I nodded my head and slipped my hands into his I looked into his eyes_

"_Cohen you're the one I love, Only you I love you."_

"_I love you to Summer" Seth leaned in and kissed me very passionately_

_we fell on my bed before I knew it I had my shirt off and was now heading for Seth's pants he pulled his pants off, and pulled me down on top of him so he could take off my bra strap he got it off and looked at me like I was the most beautiful women in the world my skirt which was now on the floor next to Seth boxers my thong was now on top of the canapé, Seth was now kissing down my neck and going straight down to my belly button he lick all around my stomach, he know layed on top of me and Entered me in and out faster and faster…………_

"_Summer sweetie don't leave your company waiting.." _

_Seth and I looked up at non other then my dad_

_Lol so yea I don't know what I am supposed to do I don't do sex scenes maybe cause I have never had sex so I don't know how to you know lol so yea um review for me thanks!_

_SUMMERAN1 _


	6. Your BACK!

_I don't own any of the o.c. characters_

_So yea this chapter is for QUEEN PIMPSTERS!_

_After that very freaky moment with the sex that my lovely father walked in on Seth and I, things went back to normal I hung with Seth, Ryan and Marissa._

_I got home early today usually my dad is home before me, so I checked the mail I noticed a letter from Boston, knowing who this was from I ran into the house an took the letter upstairs._

_I sat on my bed thinking if I should open it, what the hell I thought I usually get to read it after him anyways._

_**Dear Dad,**_

**_How have you been? Boston is going GREAT, in your last letter you asked me if there was anyway possible that I could come home for awhile, I decided to come to Newport for the rest of my semesters in school at the very great Harbor, I think that I need to go to Newport not just to help you with Summer but I think I need to be with my family._**

_**I know I haven't been with u since I was 4, when mom died I didn't want to have anything to do with you, so I was sent to Boston but I think I need a father figure in my life right now and I can only get that from you so my plane will be landing at 12:00 pm Saturday morning. I hope you will be there with Summer so I have to go love you always daddy tell Summer hi for me.**_

_**Always your daughter **_

_**Samantha Roberts**_

_She was coming home I couldn't believe it Sam was coming home I totally forgot that she was around._

_As I heard the downstairs door open I knew my father was home I ran to him and gave him the letter, he read and in a very shocked way he said_

"_She's coming home" he had a little tear in his eye _

_Ever since our mom died Sam wanted nothing to do with this family didn't want to be apart of it, but she came home one time when she was like 10 they made her come home for the holiday, I remember it like it was yesterday she looked like the saddest girl in the world when she walk into the house, we greeted her and tried to make her feel like this was her home but she just didn't take it, but to all of the belief Sam and I actually bonded I think the only reason Sam even writes it because of me._

_My dad snapped his fingers to bring me back into reality._

"_Summer make sure her room is tidy and clean, make sure Annabel knows she will be coming home" Said Neil with the brightest smile I have ever seen him with _

"_ok dad I will" I left and walked up the stairs to the room door right next to mine_

_it had a big S on it standing for Samantha I walked in, noticing nothing changed ever since she left no one has entered her room, I looked at the pictures all of them of us when she was 10 an I was 11 and Marissa just turned 12 we had smiles on bathing suits I think we were at the beach, I looked around and noticed her guitar the same guitar she used to annoy the hell out of dad on that very special Christmas._

_**7 years ago**_

_**SUMMERS POV**_

**_Dad bought Sam a guitar for Christmas, I think he regretted it after cause all she did was make up a new song to ever new chord she knew how to play, I enjoyed to watch dad squirm well she played the worst tune ever._**

"_**What do you think dad?" Sam asked **_

"_**I thought it was great you have a great future in the music career!" Neil got up and walked away**_

"_**So worst thing ever right Summer?" **_

"_**Yes, I think we got him good so lets go to my room and you show me the real song you made up huh?" I asked**_

"_**You always got to ruin it…ok lets go!"**_

_**I was quite amazed Sam was actually good later my dad caught on to the little scam Sam and I were doing an grounded for 2 weeks.**_

_I couldn't wait I mean Newport could barley handle one Robert how will it handle 2 Roberts?_

_XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX_

_Seth and Summer were sitting school lounge _

"_So guess what?" asked Summer_

"_What is the parade coming to town?"_

"_NO…Cohen my sister is coming home for good" _

"_Your serious Sam's actually moving to the o.c.?" asked Seth _

"_Yea her plan lands Saturday morning!" Summer was so excited she was jumping up and down on the couch well telling Seth about her and Sam's past._

"_That's great Summer, I am happy that your happy!" she gave Seth the goofy looking smile_

_She just couldn't help it Seth made her happy no matter how many people tried to come between them it was always them Seth and Summer no one else._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOOOXOXXOXO_

_SUMMERS POV_

_It was Saturday morning, the house was chaos everyone getting ready for Sam's welcoming party._

_As the front doors open and my father walked in with a very lanky looking 15 year old with brunette hair and dark brown eyes, it was Sam _

_Once Sam saw me she gave me a little wave I didn't get it something had to be wrong this wasn't the Sam that told me scary story's just to scare me so she could sleep with me in the night._

_I walked up to Sam and gave her a hug she lightly hugged me back, of course being in Newport you have to make a great appreciation thing to everyone who came to your party so she went around an thank everyone for coming._

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

_I knocked on her room door no one answered I opened it slightly there she was, sitting on her bed listening to her I-pod with her eyes locked into the newest Harry Potter book._

_I sat on her bed she looked at me and took off her ear phones, _

"_What's up Summer?" she asked_

"_Um… nothing I just want to see how your doing how is life you know" I asked hoping she knew what I knew cause I didn't really know what I had just said_

"_Everything been great you know, anything else?"_

"_No I am just going to go to bed goodnight…"I said_

"_Goodnight" _

_XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXOXO_

_SAMS POV_

_Oh my god I can't believe this shit I mean I got kicked out of school and I was forced to come back to Newport Beach, god why did I have to punch her man._

_I looked around my room looking at the purple bluish paint on the walls with butterfly's, this room needed the new Sam look not the innocent little girl I was grown up changed definitely changed._

_SO YEA…um the next chapter yea lol so yea I thought it was ok I have always wanted to read a story when Summer had a sister people knew about but was never ever home for anything to I did this lol don't worry you will soon realize why I brought Sam in. please REVIEW…_

_SUMMERAN1_


	7. She has a heart after all!

_I don't own any of the o.c. characters except Samantha Roberts she is my creation and is up for sale. Lol j/p_

_So yea here is another chapter._

_Samantha had grown accustom to daddy's wallet just like I did she was such a charmer._

_It was Sam's second day of school she had the ability to scare thousands of kids._

_SAMS CLASS ROOM SAM POV_

_I was sitting next to this kid who smelled like olives eww_

"_Mr. Johnson I have a question"_

"_What is it Samantha?" asked the teacher_

"_What came first…the chicken or the egg?"_

"_Um………I really don't know Sam"_

"_Well aren't you like supposed to be a teacher there like have to know everything why don't you know anything... your not a good teacher!"_

"_UM…………………CLASS DISMISSED I HAVE TO GO HOME" with that he left I thought it was funny that I could scare someone old like that hahahah I am good._

_BIOLOGY CLASS_

"_Mrs. Helm, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure go right ahead" said Mrs. Helm_

"_Um…I called your boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse, can you tell him to calm down and like not be all gay!" as I said her face got so pale _

"_Um…Sam that is a very big accusation"_

"_Well it's true he wore a purple thong today!"_

"_EVERYONE LEAVE! CLASS DISMISSED NO HOMEWORK!" She took off faster then the students, wow I am so good_

_CHOIR CLASS_

_I couldn't pull a trick in here because Summer was in this class, hm… so what I am going to do it anyways_

"_Mrs. Smith"_

"_Yes Sam?" she looked at me with sweetness in her eyes I knew this one was going to be easy._

"_Why do you have no wedding, what no one likes you enough to marry you? I mean I seen you and the janitor I would at least think he would give you a bottle cap or something?"_

"_Hm…Sam your good but not as good as you think you can be, one my husbands dead 2. Your not even as good as I was when I was your age good try though!" I was so speechless I mean no one has ever got back at me wow._

_SUMMERS POV_

_What the hell is going on? _

_I looked over at Sam and she looked speechless like she couldn't even speak about what had just happened, she eventually snapped out of it as everyone left to eat lunch Mrs. Smith usually leaves the choir door open so students can practice there singing or the piano, usually I would go and sit with Seth and the rest of them but today I decided to stick around and watch what Sam did at this time._

_She sat on the piano stool and started to play it, she was amazing but what shocked me was that she was singing the song or mom sang to us when we were growing up before she died. I decided to go in I sat next to her on the bench. She looked at me like I was crazy._

_But she kept playing anyways_

**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

_When we were done I looked at her totally differently I never knew she could sing she always said she hated to sing but she was great. When I turned around to leave we both were shocked to see Mrs. Smith sitting there looking at us like we were meet or something._

"_WOW amazing you two have amazing voices the Christmas show is coming up, you two will be singing solo's for the Christmas show…you better hurry get to class" I grabbed my stuff and left._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_As I sat in the living room doing my homework and talking to Seth on the phone I heard noises from upstairs._

"_Seth I will call you back I got to see what this demon child is up to…bye" I said I got up and knocked on her door she didn't answer to my belief I walked in and there she was I-pod in her ears._

"_SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I asked_

"_Um... nothing I was just trying to write this song but it sucks, I don't know why I even try" Sam looked at me like she was a lost puppy or something _

"_HUH let me see it" she handed me the paper as I sat down on the bed and read the lyrics I couldn't believe she could write and sing her own songs she was good._

"_Sam sing me this song" I asked_

"UM…ok" she grabbed her guitar and started to strum it with the tune of music coming out of her laptop speakers

FALLEN

Every night I dream of happier days

When I use to sing in happier ways

when I use to see you like everyday

But then u just went away

(I have fallen so hard

And you weren't there to pick up the pieces

Where did you go?

That you had to leave me here all alone?)

You think I am dumb because

I am a kid

Well I see right thru your fake smiles

You tell me your fine when I know it's all a lie

(I have fallen so hard

And you weren't there to pick up the pieces

Where did you go?

That you had to leave me here all alone?)

I am tired of waiting for you to come back

I wish I could help you

I am tired of hanging on

To a life that is already lost

You pushed me so hard to choose from what's right and wrong

I don't know what else to do because I already lost you!

(I have fallen so hard

And you weren't there to pick up the pieces

Where did you go?

You had to leave me here all alone?)

I have fallen so hard that I

Can't breathe the pains

Too much can't you see?

What you're doing to us?

"_Sam it's a great song, who is it about?"_

"_You…"_

_Ok so yea that's a little thing I like to call finish with this chapter lol ok sorry I am tired lol so yea here it is new chapter please review song bye Sarah McLanchlan "I will remember you" and the song "Fallen" was bye Angell Flores. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. not so perfect anymore

_I don't own any of the o.c. characters except the one's I make up._

_So yea here is another chapter._

_Thoughts_

_Seth and Summer layed in Summers bed fingers intertwined making out when all of a sudden _

"_Summer, AH you and Seth need a room…"_

"_We got a room Sam what do you want?" Said summer_

"_Ah ok, so I know your like friends with Marissa "wannabe" queen of Newport, but she is the biggest BITCH in the world!"_

"_Why what happened? What did you do to Marissa?" Said Summer_

"_AHH I MEAN SHE IS DRIVING ME NUTS, just cause I don't know how to waltz for the coming out shit, doesn't mean for you to yell your head off" Sam went and sat on Summer's computer chair._

"_She got mad because you don't know how to waltz" Sam nodded her head "wow she is going way over board for this one"_

"_Let me give you some advice, don't get in her way or she will shoot you" said Seth_

_Summer look's at Seth with the meanest eyes ever_

"_It was a metaphor!" _

"_Yea whatever you guys what I'm I like supposed to do? I know I am just going to drop out" _

"_NO, you cant believe me dad will go postal on you if you do, we should…um I will talk to her"  
_

_Sam squealed and hugged Summer_

"_OK you two get back to having sex or whatever you need! Love you Bye"_

"_Are you really going to talk to her?"_

_Summer just sat on the chair didn't acknowledge Seth_

"_What what did I do?" _

"_You know what you did SETH, leave…" Said Summer_

"_Um…I don't know what I did but I yea I will go then bye." _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO_

_THE COMING OUT THINGY LOL SUMMER POV_

"_Coop, what's with you yelling at the little Roberts?" I said_

"_SHE IS AN IDIOT SHE DOES NOT KNOW HOW TO WALTZ, I MEAN COME ON!"_

_I was shocked I mean did Marissa just say my sister was an idiot_

"_Coop, she was in boarding school ever since she could walk, I don't think they teach them how to waltz, so lay off of her a little she's new to this."_

"_I guess your right I mean, you were great at waltzing I just thought maybe it would run in the family." I gave cooper a hug before I headed out to go_

_As I left I ran into Ryan in the parking lot_

"_Hey Atwood, what's going on?"_

"_Same old same old going to be someone knight and shining armor" Ryan said_

"_That's cool your always there for Coop whenever she needs you" _

"_Yea well I don't want to be but she has some stuff that can ruin my reputation as the "bad" boy, yea I better get in there take care Roberts"_

"_You to Atwood bye"_

_XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO_

_SUMMERS POV _

_As I pulled up to the Cohen's drive way I noticed a baby blue Mercedes_

_I walked up to the door knocked_

"_Summer, come on in Seth's upstairs" Said Sandy Cohen_

"_Thanks Mr. Cohen…" _

_I knocked on Cohen's room door no one answered, so I decided to walk in I wish to god I would have never came because there was Seth with non other than ANNA, naked in bed_

_I ran out went down the stairs as fast as I can but sort of tripped but Sandy caught me before I fell _

"_Summer, sweetie what's wrong?" He asked in the most concerned voice ever_

"_I got to go Mr. Cohen don't tell Seth I came by please" and with that I took off an left._

_XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXO_

_SUMMERS POV IN HER ROOM!_

_WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM AHH I MEAN JUST CAUSE I WAS A LITTLE MAD DON'T MEAN HE CAN GO AND SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE _

_I walked into the bathroom and looked at the mirror my color was completely back my cuts on my arms were no healing and turned into scars. TIME TO MAKE NEW ONES_

_I grabbed the blade and was about to cut myself when _

"_Summer what are you doing?" Sam had tears in her eyes when she looked at me_

_She walked over to me and took the blade away as I fell to the floor crying _

"_Sum what's going on…please talk to me"_

"_Its Seth, he slept with someone else Sam I don't know what to do!" I said threw all m y tears _

"_Summer cutting is not the answer, I need you here Cohen's a Asso he doesn't know what he is loosing, But I do Summer I love you you're my sister don't do this please." Sam said_

"_Ok…I love you to Sam" we sat there almost the whole night hugging and crying_

_Some how we ended up asleep on the couch as the valleys season 2 DVD was playing_

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_3 WEEKS LATER_

_Sam, Summer and Marissa were all attached by the hip never left each others side _

"_So what do you think we should do now?" Marissa asked_

"_Um…lets go sit on the beach and look at the ocean, I mean the sun is going down so its should be beautiful right now" Summer said_

"_YEA LETS GO!" Sam said_

_As the three girls walked down to the beach they past Seth and Anna (EWW I HATE THAT BITCH LOL SORRY BACK TO THE STORY) along with Ryan_

_Ryan spotted us along with the rest he came _

"_Hey Girls what's going on?" he asked_

"_Um…Atwood were going down to the beach to chill wannna tag along with us hot girls?" Summer asked_

"_Sure, I'd like that" he turned to Seth and Anna "Hey I am going with the cool crowd talk to you later bye" _

"_Where are you guys going?" Anna said walking up to us before we left "Oh you don't need to tell me Summer your going to cut and there going to watch!" she said with A smirk _

_Sam stepped right into Anna's Face _

"_You have a problem with my sister you're going to go threw me first!" She said_

"_ACTUALLY I DO SUMMER IS NOTHING BUT A DEPRESSED LITTLE BITCH!"_

_That was it Sam launched herself at Anna _

_Punching, pulling hair and biting _

_Eventually Seth and Ryan pulled them apart_

"_SETH YOU IDIOT CONTROL YOUR BITCH BEFORE I BEAT HER ASS!"_

"_FUCK YOU; SUMMER IS JUST A LITTLE WHORE!"_

_Marissa pushed Seth and Grabbed Anna and Started to beat the shit out of her _

_Seth try to grab her but ended up getting hit in the face my Marissa, I grabbed Sam from Ryan so he can get Marissa_

"_OK CALM DOWN, OK COME ON MARISSA LETS GO, SETH TAKE ANNA"_

_Sam walked up to Anna, Summer tried to hold her but she just ended up pulling Summer with her_

"_Don't you come near my sister or Marissa and I ever again." She started to walk away when she heard Anna say something that offended everyone_

"_Why its not like your dad cares about you, he only is keeping you cause your psycho mom killed herself an left all her money to you two" Said Anna_

"_LOOK ANNA TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME IS ONE THING, BUT DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY MOM EVER! Do you understand?"_

"_Clearly whore!" _

"_Whoa Anna watch yourself, No one talks about Summer like that and gets away with it" Ryan looked at Seth "Seth your just going to let Anna say all this about Summer?"_

"_Wow I mean come on man, we don't really know Summer anymore I mean no one knew she was cutting, you never know if she lied about the whole virgin thing 2" Seth said_

"_FUCK YOU MAN, go away go with Anna how dare you just leave before I say or do something I will regret!" Ryan said_

_Seth and Anna disappeared in the darkness of the pier_

_Since it was dark time they all decided to go to Summer's and order in _

_XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO_

_SUMMERS HOUSE _

_Sam and Marissa left to go get Some Pizza so now it was just Ryan and Summer_

_They sat on Summer's roof_

"_Hey thanks Ryan, you know for sticking up for me" _

"_No problem no one says bad things about any of my friends, and gets away with it even if it is Seth" Ryan looked around and his eyes landed straight on Summer's "I really care about you Summer"_

"_I care about you to Ryan" Ryan's and Summer's face inched closer and closer till there lips met _

_Ryan's hands went to Summer's back and Summer's hands with to Ryan's back as she pulled him closer _

"_wait wait we cant do this" As Ryan pulled back _

"_I agree I am So Sorry Summer for you know I don't know what came over me, I have never felt anything sexual for you, I don't know why I did it I mean-"_

"_Ryan you didn't do it alone…I guess us caring about each other just I don't know ha, I have never felt anything sexual for you either but…there was this one time when you first came, But that's all , you're a great friend Ryan"_

"_You to Summer Roberts"_

"_Hey guys Pizza on the roof great idea!" said Marissa as her and Sam sat down_

"_Yea so Ryan and I just kissed, but we don't like each other that way yea I thought you guys should know, so yea I am hungry give me a slice coop!"_

"_You're kidding right you and Ryan kissed hilarious man why did I go get pizza with this twerp, Ah Ryan such a lil cutie. Here you go Summer" Marissa said_

_The four of them sat on the roof eating pizza talking about life until they decided it was getting cold_

_They went inside to only remember that lovely dad and step monster was gone for the weekend_

"_SO WHO CAN SAY A LIL PARTY WITH THE FOUR OF US RIGHT NOW AND A BIG ONE ON SATURDAY?" Asked Sam_

"_GREAT Idea little Roberts…PARTY!" said Ryan _

_They started to bump music and danced and even drink _

_So yea the ending lol I know I know BOREING so review please!_

_Oh and There is a reason why Seth slept with Anna that will be revealed in awhile and Ryan and Summer no sexual love just friendship love I swear.!_

_SUMMERAN1_


	9. SADNESS

_Disclaim: I don't own any of the o.c. characters except the one's I make up._

_So yea I am writing this right now mainly because my internet has been shut off, because were getting a better one so this is all I got to say._

_Thoughts _

_So the Party they decided they would have well The Roberts were out of town didn't quiet work out when Daddy dearest came home early._

_SCHOOL LUNCH_

_Ryan, Sam, Summer and Marissa sat around there table_

"_So how long did you guys get grounded for?" asked Marissa_

"_Well we didn't" Summer said_

"_What do you mean; you didn't get grounded for throwing the party of the year?" Ryan asked_

"_Nope, dad said cleaning up was the worst punishment he could put on us" Said Sam_

_They all sat in silence until Anna walked up and handed Marissa A flyer, Anna gave a smirk to Summer and Sam and walked away_

"_What is it Coop?" _

"_Um… it says"_

**You Have been invited to Seth and Anna's coming out Party**

**Please R.S.V.P as soon as possible one guest permitted with **

**This invite**

**SETH COHEN AND ANNA STERN LOVE FOREVER**

"_Wow a coming out party…Summer?" asked Sam_

"_What"_

"_I didn't know they had coming out parties for dating…Don't they only do that for Engagements?" Said Sam _

"_Yea, I mean Samantha's right you don't think?" Ryan asked well looking at Summer and Marissa in his brooding style_

"_NO, I mean Seth is dumb but not that dumb right Sum?" Asked Marissa_

"_I wouldn't know, I have to go talk to you guys later…bye" _

_Summer got up and left she walked around the campus, thinking about everything that has been going on, one minute everything is bad then the next great then back to bad again. _

_She walks to the wooden bench table at the corner of the school and seated by it, looking at the tree her and Seth and once craved there name into._

_**Here lies the HEART of two soul mates who found each other.**_

**_Seth Cohen and Summer Roberts _**

_I had lost myself in my thoughts but was snapped back into reality when I felt the bench move a little; I looked up only to see the one person I have never wanted to see again Seth Cohen._

"_Weird isn't Sum, how looking at this makes you think what went wrong with us" Seth said_

"_Well I guess you would know right since you decided we were over for no reason at all" Summer Said well giving Seth a mean look_

"_You know exactly why we broke up Summer, it's not a puzzle you know exactly what you did!" Seth snapped back_

"_I wish I did know what I did, so at least I can shove your face into it!" _

"_Summer you cheated on me, why are you hiding Anna saw you!... Why do you keep lying to yourself about it, its not going to change anything that had happened between us"_

"_WELL ANNA IS LYING, and if you were really so in love with me then you would have asked me first, before you jumped into bed with TINKER BITCH" Snapped Summer_

"_I don't have to ask Summer I know you an"_

"_THEN WHY DO YOU THINK I WOULD CHEAT ON YOU!" Summer said well choking back some tears_

"_Because, Anna doesn't get mad at me for no reason, she comes right out and tells me what she feels for me! You just hide and run!" _

"_You know exactly why, You left me once I was scared you were going to do it again, so I thought if I didn't tell you how I felt there was no way I could get hurt when you left again" Summer said_

"_I wasn't going to leave you again Summer, I just don't know why you have to lie about you cheating on me, were friends now and nothing more" _

"_1.I am not lying I have never cheated on you and 2.I don't even want to be your friend have fun at your little coming out shit!" snapped Summer_

"_Wait……what coming out shit?" Seth asked with a little of confusion_

"_Your thing with Anna, she is passing the flyers around to people who are "Invited" Marissa got an invite um it says a coming out party for your guys love" _

"_Um…I have no idea what you are talking about Summer, I never said I was going to have a coming out party…sorry I have to go see ya around" Seth got up and left_

_Summer left as well she may have been a little late to chemistry which she had with Seth and Anna._

_Man you should have seen Anna's face when Seth walked in late and a couple of minutes later Summer walked in late, she was soo pissed and it only made Summer happy._

_XOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Cohen's house_

_Seth sat in the living room watching the new star wars, When Ryan showed up Seth got up and was going to leave but Ryan stopped him_

"_Seth we can't keep doing this, look lets just put the past in the past I miss playing grand theft auto with you , and star wars come on" said Ryan_

"_Fine Ryan we can forget you totally took Summer side at the Pier awhile back" Said Seth_

"_Seth what you said to Summer was a very mean full thing to say, you really hurt her feelings…I thought you cared about her but then you turn around and cheat on her with Anna!"_

"_I only cheated on Summer, Because she cheated on me first I have witnesses" _

"_Yea who will go so low and lie about that?" asked Ryan_

"_Anna said sh-"Seth didn't get to finish because Ryan jumps in_

"_Anna said it, Seth come on think about it she is lying to you about it, so she could jump into your pants which apparently she did!" Ryan said_

"_I like Anna ok, and Summer had her chance and she ruined it!"_

"_Seth wait when was the day Summer supposedly cheated on you?" Asked Ryan _

"_Um…Tuesday like 4:00-4:30 why?" said Seth _

"_Seth, Summer was talking to me in the parking lot of the cotillion when supposedly she cheated! You can even ask Marissa and the rest of the cotillion staff if you want" Said Ryan _

"_She was with you…around that time are you sure? I mean why would Anna lie?" Seth sat down on the couch looking very mad and confused _

"_Seth she lied to you she wants you and only you, and Summer was in her way so she got rid of her" said Ryan sitting down next to Seth on the couch_

"_I got to go do something I will be back for dinner I hope…bye" Seth left with a confused Ryan sitting on the couch _

_XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXO_

_SUMMERS HOUSE_

_SETH POV_

_I walked up to her room thinking if I should knock I don't know what to do, I accused her of cheating when she really didn't suddenly the door shot open_

"_Cohen you know your talking aloud?...What are you doing her Cohen?" Summer asked_

"_Um…I need to talk to you, it's about the cheating thing…"_

"_Seth I didn't cheat on you ok…"_

"_I know Summer, Anna lied she said she saw you but she didn't Ryan told me he was with you the time, Anna said that you cheated on me it was the day of the cotillion" _

"_Ok so what are you doing here now Seth?" Said Summer_

"_Well I have an idea, A plan actually something that will take down Anna for good!" _

"_How…?"_

_Ok so that's it for this chapter please read and review so yea lol I don't know what else to say talk ok I mean write to you later lol bye_

_SUMMERAN1_


End file.
